Sales of a commodity product by so-called e-commerce in which a user orders a commodity product on the Internet and a dealer receiving the order delivers the commodity product to the house of the user have been increasing in recent years. In the sales of a commodity product utilizing the e-commerce, there has been prevailed service that a dealer delivers a commodity product to a commodity product storage place designated by a user, and the commodity product is temporarily stored at the commodity product storage place, before the user receives it. An electronic locker, for example, is utilized as the commodity product storage place in the above-described service.
An electronic locker is installed at a storefront or the like of a retail store. First, a user designates, concurrently with ordering the commodity product, an electronic locker installed at a place that is accessible by the user such as an electronic locker nearest the user or an electronic locker on the way of his or her commute.
A dealer who receives an order delivers a commodity product to the electronic locker designated by the user, and then, contains and stores the commodity product inside of a cabinet in the electronic locker.
Thereafter, the user unlocks a container unit of the electronic locker by a releasing method using a personal identification number or the like, and then, takes out the commodity product stored inside of the electronic locker. In this manner, the commodity product is finally delivered to the user.
With this system, delivery during absence can be avoided, thereby reducing unnecessary delivery by a dealer. Incidentally, the technique relating to the electronic locker is disclosed in, for example, PTL 1.